Wulf
Wulf is a ghost resembling a werewolf. He has retractable claws that have the ability to tear open portals between Earth and the Ghost Zone. He was a former prisoner of Walker's prison until freed by Danny. History Wulf's first appearance was in "Public Enemies" as a prisoner of Walker. Walker sends him to find Danny Phantom and his friends in exchange for his freedom. However, after meeting Danny, the two quickly become friends. Danny, Sam, and Tucker do their best to help Wulf, eventually freeing him from the shock collar Walker placed on him. In return, he helps Danny stop Walker, risking his own freedom. In "Boxed Up Fury," Wulf makes a cameo appearance on a wanted poster with a $1 million bounty on his head. This draws the envy of the Box Ghost, as his bounty is only $2.50. Wulf later appears in "Claw of the Wild." He manages to escape Walker's jail again by creating a ghost portal, but accidentally leaves it open, allowing various ghost creatures to escape into the summer camp where Danny and his friends are staying. Walker realizes this, and abducts the campers - including Tucker - to lure Wulf and Danny back. Danny, Sam, and Wulf manage to take out Walker's goons and free the campers. Danny then releases Wulf into the woods. Wulf's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is one of Danny's many Ghost Zone allies who help to power the machine to save the Earth from the Disasteroid by turning it intangible. Appearance Wulf resembles a large, muscular werewolf or anthropomorphic wolf, with large saber teeth. Wulf wears a worn green sweatshirt with a hood that he usually keeps down, and tattered green pants. S01e15 Wulf outside the window.png|Wulf in Hoodie 3 S01e15 Wulf ouside Tucker's house.png|Wulf in Hoodie 2 S01e15 Wulf hood up.png|Wulf in Hoodie Personality Wulf speaks Esperanto, which at first only Tucker understands, though Sam and Danny later learn it. Despite his imprisonment by Walker, he’s like any other wolf, he is very sociable and enjoys the company of friends. As Sam describes him, he is ferocious but not too bright. He is loyal to his friends and will protect them from any danger. S03e10 Wulf licks frozen Walker.gif|"Ferocious, yes. Smart, not so much." S03e10 duh face.png|Duh face S03e10 Wulf going to strike.png|Wulf pounces S01e15 Wolf's claw.png|Sharp claws S01e15 Wulf freed.png|Free from collar S01e15 Wulf sniffing for Danny.png|Sniffing for Danny Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Superhuman Physical Abilities': Standard ghost attribute. *'Claws': Wulf has razor-sharp retractable claws from his fingers that can break even ghost shields. **'Ghost Portal Creation': Wulf's claws can tear open portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth. **'Exorcism': Wulf's claws can pull an overshadowing ghost out of a possessed human's body. Fortunately for the human, his claws leave no visible damage. *'Healing Factor': Though he was wounded in "Claw of the Wild," he was capable of healing faster than a normal human being. *'Enhanced Senses': Wulf's animalistic sense of smell and hearing are as keen as a wolf's, enabling him to track his prey or his lost companions. S01e15 Wulf tearing a portal.gif|Wulf's claws, ghost portal creation S03e10 Wulf pins down tiger ghost.png|Superhuman strength S01e15 separating Walker and the Mayor.png|Exorcism S01e15 Wulf making a portal.png|Ghost portal creation S03e10 Wulf sniffs out Tucker's scent.png|Tracking down Tucker Wulf Dual Claw Moves.jpg|Fighting with claws Sightings Quotes *'Wulf': Libera? (Free?) *'Danny': Jes, libera, mio amiko. (Yes, free, my friend.) *'Wulf': Amiko! (Friend!) [Wulf licks Danny affectionately.] *'Tucker': So, what's Walker up to? Kio estas Walker? *'Wulf': Li estas al meti via amiko ena maliberejo! (He's going to put your friend in prison!) Trivia *Near the end of "Claw of the Wild," when Danny phases through the cage, there is an error in which it makes Wulf look like he isn't wearing pants. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Animals